onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 785
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | Story = | eyecatcher = Sanji-Sanji | rating = | rank = }} "A Deadly Poison Crisis - Luffy and Reiju!" is the 785th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Brook recognizes Sanji's brother Yonji and his sister Vinsmoke Reiju as a member of the Vinsmoke Family which used to rule over the entire North Blue, and Reiju reveals that they still hold royal status despite losing their physical territory. Reiju then presses her mouth to Luffy's and sucks all the poison out of him, curing him. She and Yonji return to their ship, agreeing to not say anything about their encounter in order to ensure Sanji's wedding happens smoothly. Meanwhile, Aladine sees the scene from underwater and reports the Straw Hats' presence to Jinbe. The Sanji Retrieval Team later docks at an island, and despite Pekoms' orders to wait, Luffy and Chopper run out immediately, and they come to a town made entirely out of chocolate. Long Summary The Sanji Retrieval Team reacts in shock to the mysterious woman being on their ship, realizing from her comment about Yonji being her little brother that she must be Sanji's older sister as well. Yonji then jumps out of the water and expresses his annoyance at his sister, Reiju, as he hovers in midair. The team is bewildered by Yonji's ability to float, and wonder if it is a Devil Fruit, but Nami says he would have been incapacitated by the water if that were the case. Pekoms then reveals that Yonji gained his abilities from science, being a member of the Vinsmoke Family, the leaders of Germa 66 who possess advanced scientific technology. Chopper is awestruck by the Big Mom has been looking to get her hands on the technology for a long time. Brook recognizes the Vinsmoke name, recalling that the family used to rule over the entire North Blue. Reiju affirms this, revealing that even though they no longer have any physical territory, they still hold royal status and can attend Levely. Brook becomes infatuated with Reiju and asks to see her panties, but Nami hits him. Reiju turns her attention to the incapacitated Luffy, and notes that he must have eaten the Armored Stonefish from the Hot-Hot Sea, which would normally kill even a giant instantly. However, she calls it her favorite delicacy, and presses her lips against Luffy's. She then sucks all of the poison out of his body, transferring it to herself without suffering any negative effects. The team is shocked to see this, but Reiju assures them that everything is fine since she is the Poison Pink. Luffy then regains consciousness, and Chopper and Carrot tearfully embrace him. He does not remember what happened, and asks for more of the Armored Stonefish's skin, and Nami angrily tells him what happened. Luffy sees Reiju's curly eyebrow and realizes she is Sanji's sister, and Reiju thanks him for taking care of Sanji during his absence from their family. She reveals that their father had been looking for him since he left, and when Sanji first got a bounty two years ago, Judge sent bounty hunters after him. However, due to the crude drawing on Sanji's wanted poster, the hunters went after Duval instead, and the Straw Hats remember Duval telling them about how he had been targeted based on his resemblance to the drawing of Sanji. When Sanji's bounty was finally updated with a photograph of him, Judge pressed on with the search and had his bounty condition changed to "Only Alive". Luffy asks where Sanji is, and Reiju states that he is either with Big Mom or their father; they had sailed out to meet him but seemed to have missed him. Reiju looks forward to meeting him later, but Luffy angrily states his intention of rescuing Sanji. As tension builds up, Yonji notices Pekoms, and asks him what he is doing with the Straw Hats. An annoyed Pekoms states he will keep that to himself, and Reiju jumps from the Sunny and lands next to Yonji on their ship. Reiju and Yonji bid farewell, agreeing to not tell anyone about their meeting in order to ensure that Sanji's wedding happens. The two ships then sail away, and Reiju catches Yonji looking amorously at Nami's wanted poster while Nami chides Brook for expressing his infatuation with Reiju. Meanwhile, Aladine watches the scene from underwater, and reports it to Jinbe, asking what he wants to do. On the Sunny, the Sanji Retrieval Team admires Reiju's work on Luffy, and Luffy offers to go fishing again, but they quickly decline. Nami recognizes they are still in a food shortage, but Pekoms states that they should reach an island soon. He reveals that there are 34 islands surrounding Whole Cake Island, which are all ruled by a minister. These islands compose Big Mom's territory, which is called Totto Land. Carrot then leaps up to the Crow's Nest, and she and Pedro see a Tarte approaching them. Pekoms has everyone else hide, assuring them he can smooth it out with security. The Sunny and the Tarte later dock on the shore of an island, and Pekoms speaks with several Chess Soldiers, claiming to have hijacked the Sunny from a pirate group and is currently sailing it to give to Big Mom, complete with a sweet treat. The Sanji Retrieval Team watches from behind the Sunny's masthead, and Carrot tries to go onto the island, but they hold her back until Pekoms finishes arrangements. However, they then realize that Luffy and Chopper are missing, having likely headed onto the island already. Indeed, Luffy and Chopper run across the island until they approach a town made entirely out of chocolate, much to their delight. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **While Yonji was hovering in the air, Chopper and Nami wonder if it was a Devil Fruit power or some special skill. **After Pekoms explains about Germa 66's technology, Chopper becomes fascinated. **After the Sanji Retrieval Team part ways with Reiju and Yonji, Chopper examines Luffy's condition. **Before reaching Cacao Island, the Thousand Sunny encounters a tarte and the Sanji Retrieval Team hides in the cabin. *In the manga, Reiju thanked the Straw Hats for taking care of Sanji before explaining about her father's search for him. In the anime, it is after. *In the manga, Pekoms explains about Totto Land after the Sanji Retrieval Team arrived at Cacao Island. In the anime, it is before. *When the anime shows Cacao Island, the town appears to be further from the coast than in the manga. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 785